Tainted Hearts
by 56Candyover9000
Summary: Vanilla and Lily, children from an orphanage, had their friend, Hana, was nearly kidnapped by a mysterious old man. David seems to know things about keyblades and heartless than he says. This story may get its' rating change.


**Chapter 1: Vanilla's side**

"Hey, Coco, you got to wake up! We got to get ready for breakfast!" I said with a bit of happiness.

"Okay, I will be ready in a minute," Coco said with a tired somewhat voice, but do I should have expected she sleepy.

"See you later, I got to go wake up the others," I said with excitement.

"You sure are happy, today," Coco said.

" is going to come home here, today," I said with a joyful voice. I leave Coco's room which looks like a wreck. She has her book all over the place and papers on the floor.

I got to go to my best friend's room, Lily. I open the door of her room. Lily's room unlike Coco's room is neat with everything where it needs to be. Lily was awake and dress up for the day, of course. She got up early in the morning to either study or workout.

"Hi Vanilla, I don't see you there because this book is so interesting," Lily said as she does a regretful grin.

"Well, it is time to cook breakfast!" I said.

"Okay, shall we go to the kitchen,'" Lily said with her smile.

I look at her book. "You are reading about the keyblade, again. I think I will never get what is up with you and that keyblade stuff," I sighed.

"Come on, give it a try," Lily said with a smile.

"No, it is just a myth, and besides recording to the myth, the keyblade masters are gone," I said.

"I don't think so. I think that they are real and still here in this world or these worlds," Lily said.

"We can continue discussion later. We got to work on breakfast," I said.

"Oh yeah… I'm sorry my family that I forget about getting you breakfast," Lily said with sadness.

"You are weird," I said with a grin.

"I'M NOT WEIRD. I'm a normal girl," Lily said.

"When people say they are normal, it usually means the opposite," I said with confident.

"Uh…You got me," Lily said with a face of defeat.

We started working on breakfast. We tried to make pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I smelled something burning while I making the pancakes. I turn around to see Lily. "LILY! THE EGG," I yelled.

"Uh…ahhh…NO, THE EGG ARE RUINED!" Lily said.

"I heard that my eggs are ruined," Choco said as she came in the kitchen. Choco's favorite food for breakfast is eggs.

"But we will make pancakes," I said. I knew that Choco likes pancakes, too. It was the only way that I thought of to save her.

"Pancakes are my second favorite. You are safe from me for now," Choco said.

Choco leaves the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, I thought Choco was going to kill me," Lily said.

"Lily, you got to be careful," I said.

"Yeah, thanks, you save me big time," Lily said.

"No problem that what friends are for," I said.

"Okay, let's make pancakes and make sure that we don't burn them, or we will be in deep water with Choco," Lily said.

Lily help made pancakes with me. Lily and I took turns checking bacon in the oven. After a couple of minutes later, we were done.

"We are done!" Lily said.

"I got to wake up the other children," I said.

"I know but good luck," Lily said.

"See you later," I said.

"See you later," Lily said.

I went to Bill's room. "Wake up sleepyhead!" I yelled.

"What got you so excited?" Bill said.

" is coming here!" I said as I leave. I went to Max's room. "Princess Hana is coming in," I said to mess with Max. Max has a little crush on her.

"Hana wait for a minute please!" Max yelled.

"Just joking," I said. Max had blushed and look away of embarrassment. I leave the room. I went to Mr. Danny's room.

"Hey, OLD MAN, WAKE UP," I yelled.

"Hey, I'm not old. I'm only in my thirties," Mr. Danny said.

"So should call you middle age old man," I said.

"Just call me, Mr. Danny," Mr. Danny said with confident.

"You know that I can't do that," I said. I love messing with Mr. Danny, but David is just creepy. He always is smiling. It gave me the creeps. I leave the room. I go to Hana's room. I open the door to see that Hana was already awake. She was drawing a picture which looks like people. Wait, I think that the people are Mr. Danny, Ms. Yuki, me, and the rest of kids.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you. So breakfast is ready," Hana said.

"Yeah," I said.

"How is my big sister?" Hana asked.

"She is fine. She just burn some eggs" I said

"I hope that she isn't pushing herself too hard" Hana said.

"Don't worry; I will make sure that she won't push herself too hard!" I said with happiness.

"We should go, everyone is waiting," Hana said.

"Okay," I said. We went to the diner room. Everyone was looking at us.

"YOU…TWO…ARE…LATE!" Bill said.

"Bill! If Vanilla don't wake you up, you would have been late to breakfast," a voice that seems to be familiar said.

" !" I said with so much happiness. " , welcome back home," I said with a smile. I sat between Ms. Yuki and Lily, who sitting next to Hana.

"Oh, someone forgot about me," a creepy voice said with a bit of sadness. I slow turn to direction of the voice because I had a feeling that it is him. I look at the person who said it, and it was him. "David!'' I said.

"Yep, that is me!" David said, "Kairi, do you want to sit with me?" I know I sure don't.

"Sure, I don't mind," Hana said with a smile. He lifted Kairi and put her on his lap. Lily looks kind of mad.

"Welcome David to our breakfast. Thank you for finding the time to come" said.

"Thank you for inviting me," David said.

"No problem, you help us here and you come here all the time," said. He comes here all the time that's the problem. His smile, oh, his smile so creepy. Can't he stop smiling?

"Lily, have you been studying about keyblades and heartless?" David asked.

"Yes, you are the one told me about them," Lily said.

"That what you learn that from," I said. I had been wondering about what she first found out about keyblades and heartless.

"Oh yeah, is it true that you can from a different world than this one?" Hana asked.

"Yep, a world that …not the same," David said with happiness then turn to a bit of sadness.

"Hey, David, can you tell me the story about keyblades?" Hana asked.

"Sure, once upon a time there was a world of keyblade masters. There were four keyblade masters. One of the keyblade master don't care about being a keyblade master or not, and the other three another keyblade masters got involved with an old man, who wants kingdom hearts for anything that it takes. The three keyblade masters are dead, and the old man doesn't complete his goal, the end," David said.

"That a sad ending…so I will help you make a happy ending." Kairi said as David had a shock face then turn into a smile.

"Maybe the three keyblade masters are still alive," Lily said.

"But what about the four keyblade master?" I said.

"Vanilla, how is the pancakes?" Lily said

"It is good like usually, but what about the four-,"I said.

"Vanilla, you promise to help with my magic," Lily said as she interrupted me.

"Oh yeah," I said as I remember the last night that I told her that I will help her and the fact that I promised her sister that will make sure not to have her sister push herself too hard. Lily grabbed my hand and walk to her room.

"Why does David know that story?" Lily asked.

"He read it?" I said because I was not sure of my answer.

"I think David is the fourth keyblade master because he just knows too much about it. He is the one who brought me these books. We all had no idea until he came around," Lily said.

"You do go a good point, but is just myth" I said. I said the it was because I don't want to believe the David can be keyblade.

"IT'S REAL!" Lily shouted.

"Okay, let change the subject," I said in a cheerful tone because I want or perhaps need Lily to come down. "Let go your magic training," I said.

"All right, here I go," Lily said.

She closed her eyes. It seemed that she was focusing her magic in her hands because her hand was growing white. A small blue orb that slowly turns bigger was between her hands. The blue orb turns yellow then red. It was the most amazing thing. I want to try to do that,too.

"I'm done for now. I'm exhausted." Lily said.

"You did great, Lily!" I said.

"So you are already exhausted after a little bit of training. I figure that you would. Here," David said as hands a drink to Lily with that same creepy grin.

"Thanks," Lily said with a bit of anger and a blush on her face. She also drank some the drink.

"Hey, David, what are you doing here?" I said.

"What is wrong with watching my little friend train?" David said.

"She is not-"I said as I got interrupted.

"I'm not exactly your friend and we are only three years apart," Lily said.

"Then what do you called a friend?" David said.

"Well, I guess someone who that enjoy being around and who knows me plus that I know them," Lily said with a smile.

"Then I can't far off so I'm your close-friend," David said with the creepy smile.

"Really," Lily said like she upset.

"Yep," David said," Well, I got to go."

David leaves the room, and Lily does a breath of relief. "Good that he is gone," I said.

"Yeah," Lily said.

"I…want to try to do magic, too" I said.

"Okay, let's do magic together," Lily said with shock then excitement.

"Okay," I said. I begin to focus really hard. I tried to put my magic to my hands.

"Imagine that magic flowing from your stomach to your hands," Lily said.

The magic flowing is from my stomach to my hand. The magic flowing is from… my… stomach to my hands. I getting tired and it is getting to focus. The magic flowing is from… my…stomach to my hands .The…magic…flowing…is…from…my…stomach…to… my…hands. I can't focus anymore. "Did I do it?' I asked

"Yep, your body was glowing red, and you made a yellow flame," Lily said.

I did magic for the first time! I glow red!

I soon fell asleep. When I wake up, Lily was sitting there awake.

"Oh, you are awake," Lily said," I wake up just a few minutes ago."

"So you knock-out, too" I said.

"Yep, but now I'm energetic," Lily said.

"Oh, Hana must worry about us," I said.

"She probably is," Lily agreed.

We went to visit Hana to say that we are okay but when we open the door, we saw an old man with an even creepier grin than David walking toward Hana.

"Come here, princess, have plenty of candy for you," the man said.

"Yes,sir," Hana said in a sweet voice.

David suddenly appeared and grabbed Hana in his hand as he quickly away from the man. He pulled out a keyblade in his left hand.

"A keyblade wielder, interesting?" the old man said, "Shall take my leave, but next time I will take the girl."

The old man leaves in a hole ,and Hana fainted

"He teleported," Lily said with grief and seriousness.

I can't believe that keyblades are real! David just got a blade that shape as key near the end that appeared out of nowhere. Lily was right, but if that so then does that mean that heartless and other beings in that book are real! This is too much for me to handle all at once. So I thought I should have changed the subject, something like books, food, or maybe sports. I was too late.

"Why don't YOU tell ME?" Lily said with angry.

"Because I don't want you involved," David said sadness with a frown.

"Oh," Lily said with sadness and leaves the room.

"See you later, David," I said as I walk away to my room.

I thought about what just happened. I know why Lily was upset because I know I would get mad if someone things like that from me. Why did Lily look relieved than sad, and what about Hana? I leave Hana! I grew panic as got out of bed and ran to Hana's room. I open the door and saw Lily smiling at Hana. Lily was holding Hana's hand in hers. Lily was sitting by her sister's bed.

"Shhh…she is sleeping," Lily said.

I sat right next to Lily. Lily and I were glad that Hana was safe. After a few minutes, I told Lily that we should go to bed. Lily and I started to leave.

"Wait! Can you sleep with me just for tonight?" Hana yelled with desperation.

"What one of us?" I asked.

"Both!" Hana yelled.

"Sure, why not," I said.

"Yes, I would love to," Lily said with happiness.

Hana's eyes sparkle.

"Really?" Hana asked with such joy.

"Yeah," Lily and I said.

That night we slept in Hana's room. We were crowded but somehow we were comfortable in the bed. Hana really cheer me up after all that happened with the keyblades and David's secret.

"Thank you, Hana," I said.

"Yeah, thanks, Hana," Lily said.

After that, I fell asleep.


End file.
